Jogen
is a member of Quartzer who transforms into in Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer.https://twitter.com/toei_rider_ZIO/status/1132451432668508161 History battling against Geiz's Time Mazine and Nobunaga's Army]] Jogen appears in the front of Sougo, Geiz Myokoin, Go as Jogen seems to know Krim Steinbelt as he transforms into Kamen Rider Zamonas to battle against Zi-O, Geiz, and Mach, but he decides to escape after he obtains the precious item that belongs to Steinbelt's ancestor as he told Go that Kamen Rider Drive's history will disappear with the precious item that was dropped by Sougo. Jogen was seen battling against Nobunaga's Army in his Time Mazine (with Castle Doran's appearance) and had a small battle against Geiz with his Time Mazine but was defeated by Geiz and his Time Mazine. Later, Jogen (with Kagen) was seen standing next to their leader SOUGO Tokiwa alongside with other unknown Members (and Woz as well) and called themselves as Quartzer, the Wardens of History. Jogen alongside Kagen died after they were defeated by Heisei Riders as Kagen's J Ridewatch was taken by SOUGO. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Zamonas is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Jogen is shown to be loyal to SOUGO and the Quartzer like Kagen. However, unlike Kagen, Jogen is calmer and more demure. Because of this, he prefers to fight with tactics rather than with raw power. Powers and Abilities to be added Kamen Rider Zamonas Kamen Rider Zamonas Rider Statistics:https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/542232818785320960/657565231475589134/unknown.png *'Rider Height': 198 cm *'Rider Weight': 125.4 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 49.3 t *'Kicking Power': 72.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 96 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.3 seconds This form's finisher is : Zamonas focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red and blue as he slams into the enemy with a Flying Side Kick. Appearances: Over Quartzer, Final Stage Equipment Devices *Ziku-Driver - Transformation device *Ridewatches - Transformation trinkets. *Ridewatch Holder - A strap to carry Ridewatches Weapons *Unnamed crossbow weapon - Zamonas' personal weapon Vehicles *Time Mazine - Jogen's personal Time Mazine that can transform into Castle Doran, much like Ora's Time Mazine. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jogen is portrayed by Syuusuke Saito, who previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Zamonas, his suit actor is . Etymology In Japanese, means the first quarter moon in the . It also shares the same pronunciation with , in contrast to Kagen's name. Notes Jogen Henshin.png|A close-up shot of Jogen's face, similar to the Amazon Riders. Jogen Henshin heat.png|Jogen's transformation effect unleashing a burst of heat and fire. *Zamonas' name (in this case, an anagram of) and design are representing Kamen Rider Amazons, a net series based on the re-imagination of a Showa Rider in Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. **Additionally, the Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega and Amazon Neo Ridewatches are inserted on his Ridewatch Holder. **Moreover, his boots are retooled from Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha with his body and helmet retooled from Kamen Rider Amazon Omega and the red-and-blue color scheme is based on Kamen Rider Amazon Neo's color scheme. The silver-colored chest and lower torso part are slightly based on Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma’s color. ***The red-and-blue color scheme overall design is also similar to Kamen Rider Build, Kikaider, and Metalder. **Just like the Amazons Riders in the series, Jogen has no transformation pose, as well as having the transformation effect be a burst of heat and fire. **His clock hands are positioned at 12:00, giving him a similar appearance to the heads of the Amazon Riders. *Jogen bears similarities with Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha. **Jogen's civilian outfit is based on Jin's civilian attire. **Both of them don't have any transformation pose. **Jogen's hushed uttering of the word "henshin" mirrors Jin's way of saying "Amazon" in his first transformation. *According to PLEX designer Takato Yamashita, the original Zamonas conception tended to represent both the Amazons Riders from Amazons and the Reboot Riders from Kamen Rider The First & The Next. However, this conception was fell through since Yamashita thought that it is "impossible".Figure O No.260 *A conception art of Zamonas shown that he is able to take off his mantle and other accessories similar to Kamen Rider Zonjis. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Final Stage References ru:Джоген Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased